Your Guardian Angel
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa salah dalam mencintai seseorang? Jika ya, kau sama denganku. "Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau buat dalam hidupmu." EDITED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** 1st POV, Modified canon (Chapter 181), OOC-maybe, plot hole (Iya, saya mengakui ini, tapi plis abaikan saja for the sake of this fic :"|)  
**Notes:** Seperti yang bisa dilihat, ini versi editan. Gak jauh beda sebenarnya, saya cuma benerin typo, males ngubah diksi karena saya gak bisa nulis selebay ini lagi. Bacotan lebih jauh di bawah.

* * *

_"Do you realise how devoted I am to you? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."_

- Virginia Woolf (with a little edit)

.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Bodoh.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan diriku. Bagaimana tidak bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranku ketika aku memutuskan untuk membuang semua yang kumiliki hanya demi mengikutinya? Mengikuti seseorang yang aku tahu hanya akan menyeretku ke kegelapan. Tapi kenapa tetap kulakukan?

Hanya untuk bisa selalu melihat senyumnya. Walau air mata tak jarang menetes tiap melihatnya.

Ketika melihatnya akan pergi hari itu, sebagian dari diriku menolak untuk berpisah, walau yang sebagian lagi masih punya kewarasan untuk menyuruhku tetap tinggal. Dia cintaku—aku tahu aku terlalu muda untuk tahu apa itu cinta, tapi dia cinta pertamaku—mana mungkin aku hanya diam saja saat mengetahui dia akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru.

Dia akan terseret ke kegelapan.

Dengan kebencian setengah mati yang dipendamnya untuk Itachi, dan keputusannya untuk merelakan tubuhnya menjadi wadah asalkan bisa mendapat kekuatan. Apa aku hanya akan diam saja melihatnya terjerumus ke dasar jurang kegelapan?

Setidaknya, seretlah aku juga.

Jika aku ikut dengannya, aku bisa menjadi cahayanya, menjadi penerangnya, sehingga dia tidak kehilangan arah. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terjatuh, aku akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Mengamatinya dari jauh ketika dia sedang berlatih keras. Mendekatinya ketika dia membutuhkanku. Menolongnya ketika hasil dari latihan itu melukai tubuhnya. Mendengarkannya ketika dia bicara mengenai strateginya. Menghiburnya ketika dia gagal dalam mencoba_ jutsu_ baru. Mencoba membuatnya tersenyum walau usaha itu jarang berhasil.

Tapi aku menikmatinya. Walau latihan super keras dan cenderung mengarah keabnormalan juga diberikan untukku—dan tak jarang membuatku merasa ingin mati saja—tapi, sekali lagi, semua itu bukan masalah.

Selama dia di sisiku, ular berbisa pun bagiku tak menakutkan. Markas Orochimaru berubah menjadi surga ketika aku bersamanya.

Konoha. _Okaasan_. _Otousan_. Naruto. Kakashi-_sensei_. Tsunade-_sama_. Semua teman-temanku. Semua keluargaku. Itulah yang kubuang hanya demi dirinya.

Demi Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi apa yang tidak demi dia. Apa yang tidak mau aku korbankan hanya untuknya? Aku akan terus bersamanya untuk menunjukkan aku lah orang yang bisa dia percaya.

Bodoh. Ya, aku memang bodoh. Kadang aku tertawa jika mengingat masa lalu. Ketika segalanya normal. Aku dan dia berada di Konoha, bersama dengan Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_, menjalani misi kelompok 7, berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku. Betapa normalnya saat itu. Tapi ketika aku tertawa mengingat masa-masa itu, entah kenapa air mata juga mengalir.

Aku rindu kalian semua.

Aku meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk dirinya. Karena, bagiku, dialah cinta sejatiku. Walau aku tahu dia tak mungkin membalas perasaan ini. Tapi mengingat dia mengizinkanku mengikutinya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Asal dia tetap disampingku itu sudah cukup untukku.

Menjadi umpan, mata-mata, penyusup, penjahat, pencuri, pengkhianat, atau apa pun. Apa pun, Sasuke, aku rela melakukannya untukmu. Gunakan aku semaumu, selama aku berguna untukmu, selama bagimu aku adalah bagian yang penting.

Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja.

Kau harus tahu, Sasuke, aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau jatuh. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau sendirian. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau terseret kegelapan. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau kehilangan cahaya.

Kau selalu mengatakan kau sendirian di dunia ini dan tak memiliki apa-apa. Sasuke, aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Ingat itu.

"Sakura." Suara itu memecah kesunyian di kamarku yang senyap.

Aku menoleh, memandang wajah itu. Wajah letih itu. "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sudah waktunya." Gumamnya pelan, singkat, dan jelas.

Aku mengangguk, berjalan mengikutinya.

Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, Tsunade-_sama_, Konohagakure, maafkan aku.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes:** Lirik lagu saya hilangkan karena song fic di larang di ffn, right? Tapi credit judul untuk Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Saya bikin fic ini saat kelas 3 SMP, sekarang sudah kuliah semester 2. Sebenernya gak ada niat buat lanjutin ini lagi, tapi baca review yang masuk itu beneran bikin terharu :""| makasih ya yang masih setia nungguin, saya udah ngedit prolog anggap aja sebuah kemajuan. Tahun ini janji pasti bakal apdet!


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Notes:** Di chapter ini, isinya sebagian besar adalah flashback pas Sasuke mau meninggalkan Konoha. Ada beberapa dialog yang aku contek abis dari komiknya (sampai2 aku baca ulang vol. 21).

* * *

"_I wish I didn't love you so much. No I don't though; that's not true. I am glad I do."_

- Vita Sackville-West

**.**

* * *

**-1-**

**Flashback**

* * *

"Aku..." Air mata makin deras mengalir. "Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke-_kun_ sampai tidak tertahankan!" Akhirnya kuucapkan juga kata-kata itu. Dulu aku berharap akan mengatakannya di saat yang romantis, tapi tak kusangka aku malah mengatakannya di saat yang aneh seperti ini.

Sasuke tetap tenang seperti dirinya yang biasa, seakan tidak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi. Dan mungkin mendapat pernyataan cinta dari anak perempuan memang bukan hal spesial untuknya.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Karena itu..." Aku memejamkan mata. "Kumohon tetaplah di sini!"

Sepertinya sosok di depanku ini sedang terkena sindrom bisu mendadak sehingga dari tadi aku merasa bicara dengan tembok. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga, aku mengharapkan apa memangnya,

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan lakukan sesuatu untukmu... uh..." Air mataku turun makin deras saja. "Karena itu, tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Kalau tidak bisa, bawa aku juga..."

Akhirnya dia berbalik memandangku, dan tersenyum dengan senyum meremehkannya. "Kau memang menyebalkan." Katanya tenang.

Aku tertegun. Lalu dia kembali melangkah.

"Jangan pergi! Kalau pergi aku akan teriak..."

Suaraku terhenti. Sasuke dengan cepat berpindah ke belakangku. "Sakura.." Dia menyebut namaku dengan suara tertahan. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kau mau ikut denganku meninggalkan Konoha?" Tanyanya.

Ketika aku ingin berbalik memandangnya, tangan Sasuke menahanku. Lalu aku menjawab lambat, "Aku... aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu. Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, asalkan kita tidak berpisah..." Lirihku.

"Kau sadar konsekuensinya kan? Kau akan dianggap mengkhianati Konoha. Kau akan di cap ninja pelarian. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi kau..."

"Aku juga tidak masalah." Potongku. Lalu dengan tangisan yang mulai mereda aku kembali bergumam. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun selama aku bersamamu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, semuanya? Apa kau yakin untuk meninggalkan mereka semua hanya demi aku?" Suaranya melemah.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, walaupun aku bersama dengan mereka semua, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada, aku akan sangat kesepian. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersamamu saja. ku ingin membantumu."

Sasuke diam, lalu dia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Dia menatapku dalam, "Kau... bodoh."

Aku menunduk. "Ya, aku memang bodoh."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku diam tak bergerak, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apa dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengikutinya? Aku menggigit bibir. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke. Aku menoleh. "Kau terlalu lamban. Mau menunggu sampai warga desa terbangun dulu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak? Atau sudah berubah pikiran? Terserah, aku tidak butuh perempuan lamban." Gumamnya santai.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Dia mengizinkanku ikut dengannya? Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung berlari kecil dan berjalan di sebelahnya. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_, aku janji akan berguna untukmu."

"Hn." Yah, kembali menjadi pemuda irit bicara lagi.

Kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan desa.

.

* * *

Di luar desa, sudah ada 4 orang yang menunggu kami. Anak buah Orochimaru. Aku bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke, orang-orang itu sepertinya menakutkan.

"Kami sudah menunggu Anda, Sasuke-_sama_." Kata salah seorang dari mereka, Sakon.

Sasuke mendengus, "Angin apa yang membuat kalian sopan begitu?"

"Sudah diputuskan sejak kami meninggalkan desa, Anda akan jadi ketua kami. Tolong maafkan sikap kasar kami selama ini." Ujar si Sakon itu lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli, ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke.

Si gendut Jiroubou menyadari kehadiranku. "Kau bawa _snack_ ya?" Tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan tampang lapar.

Aku langsung mengkerut ketakutan sambil memegang erat-erat lengan Sasuke.

"Dia ikut denganku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Satu-satunya perempuan diantara 4 orang itu, Tayuya, berkomentar. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawa orang tanpa persetujuan Orochimaru-_sama_. Memangnya di sana dia mau dijadikan apa? Anak ini toh tidak menarik untuk diteliti."

Kidoumaru mengiyakan. "Markas kami bukan semacam tempat penampungan. Dia sepertinya lemah dan tidak berguna."

Aku kesal juga diremehkan begitu. "Ya, aku memang belum kuat. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin berguna. Izinkan aku ikut ke markas Orochimaru, aku juga ingin berlatih di sana. Asalkan aku dilatih, aku pasti akan menjadi kuat dan berguna." Aku membela diri.

"Kau pikir markas Orochimaru-_sama_ itu Akademi ninja, hanya orang terpilih yang dilatih dan dikembangkan disana." Kata Tayuya kesal.

Sakon mencoba menenangkan, "Sasuke-_sama_, Orochimaru-_sama_ tidak akan senang jka ada penambahan orang mendadak seperti ini. Lagi pula, tugas kami hanyalah membawa Anda saja, tanpa orang tambahan."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, dia ikut denganku. Orochimaru kurasa akan senang jika mendapat orang tambahan." Lalu Sasuke menunjukku, "Jangan remehkan dia, gadis ini punya potensi. Jika dilatih, dia akan sangat berguna bagi kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Dia ikut denganku!" Suara Sasuke mengeras dan menatap Sakon ganas dengan _sharingan_nya.

Sakon mengerti keadaan, "Okay, baik. Gadis ini akan ikut, yang penting dia jangan mengganggu."

Aku tersenyum, "_Arigatou gozaimas__u_."

"Jangan senang dulu, Nona. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan ketakutan setengah mati begitu sampai di markas Orochimaru-_sama_." Kata Jiroubo meremehkan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan selemah itu." Balasku sinis.

.

* * *

"Kami harus membuat Anda mati satu kali." Kata Sakon pada Sasuke.

Aku kaget mendengarnya

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Mati satu kali katamu?"

Sakon mengeluarkan sekotak pil. "_Seishingan_, kami ingin anda meminum ini."

"Tunggu, apa itu tidak berbahaya?!" Seruku cemas. "Kalau sampai Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar mati bagaimana?!"

"_Jutsu_ kami akan mengntrolnya. Mana mungkin kami membiarkan Sasuke-_sama _mati." Jawab Sakon tenang.

"Ta.. tapi..." Aku memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, pikirkanlah lagi. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa merenggut nyawamu begitu."

"Aku tidak akan mati, tenang saja. sebelum aku membunuh orang itu, aku belum boleh mati." Ujarnya menenangkanku.

"Tapi.."

"Kau sudah janji, kan, ingin berguna bagi kami. Kalau gitu jangan mempersulit keadaan." Kata Tayuya.

Aku menunduk.

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik sampai aku bangun nanti." Kata Sasuke, lalu dia menelan pil itu. "Urgh..." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

Aku ingin menolong, tapi keempat orang itu jelas jauh lebih bisa diandalkan. Aku hanya menontonnya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa hanya demi kekuatan kau rela melakukan hal seperti ini? Kenapa hanya demi obsesimu untuk membunuh Itachi kau jerumuskan dirimu sendiri ke kegelapan? Apakah kekuatan itu segalanya? Apakah balas dendam itu segalanya?

.

* * *

Markas Orochimaru adalah tempat yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata kengeriannya. Aku tidak melepaskan peganganku dari lengan Sasuke. Aku terpaksa menarik kata-kataku tadi pada Jiburou., begitu menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini aku memang langsung ketakutan setengah mati. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak takut jika berada di dalam markas mengerikan dan di dekatmu ada siluman ular yang tidak kalah mengerikannya.

"Kau membawa barang bagus, Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya di luar rencana, tapi gadis ini bisa dimanfaatkan." Suara horror Orochimaru terdengar.

Aku merinding dan mempererat peganganku.

Orochimaru lalu tersenyum padaku—dengan senyum menakutkan, tentu saja. "Tidak kusangka kau rela mengkhianati Konoha dan bergabung denganku hanya demi Sasuke. Ah, cinta memang membutakan segalanya, ya." Katanya geli.

Untuk yang satu ini, aku setuju dengan ular berbisa itu.

"Jangan bayak bicara, cepat beri aku kekuatan." Desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jaga omonganmu di depan Orochimaru-_sama_!" Hardik Kabuto.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan _s__haringan_ yang membuat Kabuto mati kutu.

Orochimaru tertawa. "Baik, akan kuberikan kekuatan padamu." Lalu dia memandangku, "Gadis manis, tenang saja, aku sedang baik hati, aku juga akan memberimu kekuatan. Kau ingin berguna bagi Sasuke-mu tersayang ini, kan?"

Aku hanya mendengus. Ular bawel.

.

* * *

"ARGH!" Teriakku kencang sambil membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Badanku terasa remuk semua. Orochimaru sialan itu apa tidak bisa memberikan latihan yang lebih berperikemanusiaan sedikit? Sakit. Lelah. Letih. Tubuhku lecet sana-sini, bahkan untuk bangun saja aku sudah tidak sanggup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dalam keadaan masih terbaring, aku menoleh. Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_! Seperti mendapat kekuatan, aku langsung bangun.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu tadi." Jawabnya datar. Itu tidak mengherankan, kamar kami memang bersebalahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia mengulang pertanyaan yang belum kujawab.

Aku mencoba tertawa. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi hanya berlebihan saja. Sungguh tidak apa-apa." Aku berakting sok kuat, padahal tubuhku jelas sudah protes semua.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit, tapi kurasa aku bisa menyeludupkanmu kabur dari tempat ini dan kembali ke Konoha."

Aku tersentak. "Eh? Kau bicara apa? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke Konoha? Apa kau tidak ingin aku ada di sini?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan kondisimu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke. "Setiap hari Orochimaru memberimu latihan berat, orang biasa pasti sudah kabur dari hari pertama. Tapi kau selalu menjalaninya tanpa protes. Aku rasa kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri." Elakku. "Aku hanya ingin lebih kuat. Jika aku kuat, aku bisa berguna untukmu."

"Kau juga harus mengerti posisiku, aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawamu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku juga yang repot."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu memikirkanku. Pikirkan saja dirimu dan latihanmu. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku." Aku menyakinkannya. "Lagi pula, selama bersamamu, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sosok di hadapanku hanya diam sambil tetap memandangku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku sudah janji akan membantumu, mana mungkin aku bisa kabur begitu saja." Kataku bersikeras. "Janji itu harus ditepati, kan?" Lanjutku pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Oke, terserah." Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku, tapi mendadak dia berbalik. "Mau kutemani ke ruang kesehatan?" Tawarnya dengan nada biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah, aku baru dari sana. Sekarang aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja." Tolakku.

"Baik." Ujarnya, lalu dia berbisik pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. "Jaga dirimu." Lalu sosok itu menghilang.

Aku menghempaskan lagi tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Memikirkan ucapanku yang tadi.

"_Janji itu harus ditepati__,__ kan?"_

Aku tersenyum kecut. Betapa munafiknya aku ini. Aku kembali teringat dengan janjiku pada Naruto. Janji yang tak mungkin kutepati.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notes:** Hanya membetulkan typo saja, yeap ini editan. Diksi dan syalalanya yang super alay itu saya no komen deh #nangisdipojokan


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Promise

"_There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature."_

- Jane Austen

**.**

* * *

**-2-**

**Sakura's Promise**

* * *

Aku menunggu dengan cemas melihat pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebagian kecil hatiku berharap Naruto lah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan itu sehingga dia bisa membawa Sasuke kembali.

Tapi lalu kulihat Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Saat itulah aku tahu, Naruto kalah. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan kami.

Sasuke berjalan dengan terengah-engah menghampiriku di pinggir hutan.

Aku mendekatinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto... kau tidak..."

"Dia masih hidup." Desis Sasuke, jelas dia kelelahan.

Aku bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat, kita pergi dari sini!" Serunya dengan nada kasar.

Aku menghela napas, lalu memandang tubuh Naruto yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Hujan turun cukup deras. Ada rasa iba melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya sendirian di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu aku sebentar. Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto." Pintaku.

Sasuke memandangku kaget. "Apa?"

"Tidak akan lama, hanya sebentar saja. Kumohon, izinkan aku menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuknya." Aku benar-benar memelas sekarang. "Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi nanti..."

Sasuke terlihat terlalu lelah untuk membantahku, "Terserahlah, kutunggu di ujung jalan sana." Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku berlari mendekati Naruto yang masih pingsan. Aku berlutut di dekatnya. "Naruto! Hei Naruto, bangun! Ayolah, bangun!" Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya tak sabar.

Kemudian dia membuka mata birunya. "Sa-Sakura." Ujarnya lemah.

Aku tersenyum. "Bodoh, kenapa baru bangun sekarang. Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggu."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mendadak dia memelukku.

"Eh, Na-Naruto..." Aku kaget dengan reaksi spontannya.

Dia malah mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini, tetaplah bersamaku. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama dengan yang lainnya di Konoha. Jika kau pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak bisa menahan Sasuke, karena itu aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya aku hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Aku mengerti yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi.

Waktu itu aku juga mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Sasuke. "Naruto, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Bisikku pelan di telinganya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku putus asa, "Kenapa? Orochimaru akan mengubah kalian berdua. Kalian tidak akan lagi sama. Dia hanya akan menyeret kalian ke kegelapan."

"Aku tahu itu Naruto, itu sebabnya aku mengikuti Sasuke. Selama aku ikut dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjerumus ke kegelapan." Jelasku lembut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak! Aku tidak rela harus kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagiku secara bersamaan. Aku pasti akan meneyelamatkan kalian berdua." Naruto lalu terbatuk, dia pasti sangat kelelahan. "Hhh... aku.. .uhuk-uhuk.. setelah ini aku akan mendatangi markas Orochimaru untuk membawamu dan Sasuke pulang... tidak akan kubiarkan kalian diperbudak iblis itu..."

"Jangan, Naruto." Gumamku cepat. "Jangan mencariku dan Sasuke setelah ini, fokuslah pada latihanmu."

"Kenapa?" Protesnya.

"Itu sia-sia." Ujarku lemah. "Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya berlatih keras saja, tak perlu mengejar Sasuke lagi."

Naruto keliatan tidak senang.

Aku lalu berbicara lambat "Tapi tenang saja, aku janji akan membujuk Sasuke supaya pulang. Aku juga yang akan melindunginya dari Orochimaru. Dan mengenai Itachi, aku akan berusaha memintanya melupakan dendam itu. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi." Suaraku bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata ini. Semoga dengan ini Naruto bisa tenang.

"Sungguh? Kau janji akan membawa Sasuke kembali?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sambil menahan tangis. Maaf, Naruto, maaf. Aku tak mungkin menepati janji itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membantunya, mana mungkin aku membujuknya untuk pulang. Kukatakan ini hanya agar kau tak memikirkan kami lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, "_Arigatou_... Sa-ku-ra..." Naruto lalu kembali pingsan. Masih kelelahan akibat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

Aku membelai lembut pipi Naruto, wajahnya tersenyum. Hatiku makin sakit. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak pantas jadi temanmu. Aku hanya bisa mengecewakanmu.

Lalu aku bangun dan berjalan. Hujan masih turun, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Naruto untuk terakhir kali. Membuatku kembali iba. Tapi aku segera teringat Sasuke, dia menungguku. Ya, aku sudah memilih untuk bersamanya.

Terkadang, walau itu sulit, manusia harus memilih, bukan? Tapi, apakah pilihanku ini yang terbaik? Apakah dengan meninggalkan Naruto dan menjadi pelindung Sasuke adalah pilihan yang benar? Benar atau salah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Asal aku bisa terus bersama Sasuke, itulah yang terbaik.

Maaf, Naruto, sekali lagi maaf.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notes:** Chap pendek tentang flashback, saya juga gak ngerti kenapa dulu banyak banget flashbacknya -_- ada bagian yang saya cut karena... nanti tau sendirilah :) hanya mengedit typo, diksi yang alay dan seadanya itu dimaklumi saja ;_;


	4. Chapter 3: The Other Boy

**Warning:** OC

* * *

"_She fell, she hurt, she felt. She lived. And for all the tumble of her experiences, she still had hope."_

- Sarah Dessen

**.**

* * *

**-3-**

**The Other Boy**

* * *

Aku keluar dari salah satu ruangan setelah selesai berlatih dengan Kabuto. Kabuto itu, yah walau malas mengakuinya, dia sangat jenius dalam _ninjutsu_ medis. Apalagi mengingat usianya tidak begitu jauh dariku, tapi dia sudah menguasai banyak _ninjutsu_ yang tidak kuketahui. Lagi pula, berlatih dengan Kabuto jauh lebih sehat.

Mengerti maksudku?

Bandingkan saja bila harus berlatih dengan orang _sakit_ macam Orochimaru. Latihan yang jauh dari kata normal yang pastinya akan kau dapatkan. Kabuto masih lebih berperikemanusiaan, itu sebabnya aku lebih senang saat berlatih dengannya.

Yang membuatku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke malah lebih suka berlatih dengan Orochimaru? Karena aku tahu setiap selesai latihan dengan Orochimaru,Sasuke tidak pernah tidak terluka. Ular itu selalu saja meningalkan goresan luka di tubuh Sasuke.

Dan saat itulah aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai pelindungnya. Aku akan menyembuhkkan luka-luka Sasuke dengan _ninjutsu_ medis. Kadang bisa memakan waktu semalaman, tapi aku menikmatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Apalagi yang lebih indah selain menghabiskan malam berdua saja dengan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Itu malah bonus untukku.

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja meminta Kabuto atau yang lainnya untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi ternyata selama ini dia selalu memintaku untuk merawatnya. Aku boleh merasa tersanjung, kan?

Aku berjalan menuju halaman, mencari Sasuke. Biasanya dia sedang ada di halaman, berlatih dengan pedang kusanagi-nya. Tapi sekarang sosoknya di mana pun.

Aku menghela napas kesal. Kemana perginya Uchiha itu? Apa Orochimaru membawanya berlatih di luar lagi? Kenapa ular menjijikan itu selalu saja mendekatkan Sasuke pada bahaya? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, aku juga yang repot.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang, dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku.

Aku terlalu syok untuk bergerak, hingga aku hanya diam saja. Membiarkan orang itu menghirup wangi rambutku.

Lalu orang itu menegakkan wajahnya lagi. "Halo, Sakura." Sapanya lembut, oh kenapa harus dia? "Lama tidak bertemu, aku kangen sekali padamu."

"Yeah, yeah, Ryu. Sekarang bisa lepaskan aku?" Pintaku dengan nada bosan.

Pemuda itu, Ryu, tertawa sambil akhirmya melepaskanku. Aku berbalik memandangnya, Ryu sekarang sedang nyengir dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Ryu bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya berwarna pirang jabrik dan mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya selalu terhias oleh senyum, senyum menyebalkan. Dan Ryu ini sangat sok akrab denganku sejak pertama bertemu. Dia bisa seenaknya memelukku atau memanggilku dengan panggilan mesra, memuakkan sekali.

"Kau ketus sekali, sih. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"HAH? Rindu padamu? Jangan harap!" Tandasku.

"Ukh, hatiku terluka nih." Ryu berpura-pura kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

Membuatku makin muak. "Katakan sajalah, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, sayangku." Jawabnya sambil menyentuh daguku.

Aku menepis tangannya. "Jangan gombal seperti itu di depanku, tidak akan mempan."

Ryu melipat tangannya di dada. "Oke, oke, tak perlu marah begitu, kan." Suaranya mulai terdengar menyesal. "Yah, seperti biasa, Orochimaru-_sama_ kita 'tercinta' memanggilku. Dia meminta data terbaru tahanan di Markas rahasia selatan." Jelasnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu, kalau kau ada di sini, berarti dia..."

"Ya, sayang, Karin juga datang."

"Oh, tidak!" Keluhku. "Dia pasti akan menggoda Sasuke lagi!"

"Itu bagus, kan." Kata Ryu santai. "Jika Karin bersama dengan Sasuke, kau masih bisa denganku." Lalu Ryu memegang tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Masih ada aku, pria tampan yang akan selalu membuka hatinya untukmu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Oh, ya ampun Ryu, kau membuatku ingin muntah."

Ryu seperti biasa hanya memasang senyum menyebalkannya. Terkadang sifat cerianya ini, dan juga rambut pirangnya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Lalu pandangan Ryu mengarah ke belakangku. "Yo, Sasuke, baru pulang latihan?" Sapanya ceria.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tampak sosok yang sejak dari tadi kucari. Sasuke muncul dengan keringat di sekujur tubuh, dan tentu saja, luka-luka baru.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat pada Ryu. Terlihat sekali perbedaan antara dua cowok ini, yang satu sangat _cool_, dan satunya lagi perayu gombal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu." Tanyaku cemas sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berlatih di desa sebelah." Jawabnya.

"Mengamuk lagi Sasuke?" Tanya Ryu usil.

"Hn."

"Ah, kau asyik, ya, Orochimaru mengizinkanmu berbuat ulah sesukamu. Sedangkan aku harus selalu jaga sikap." Keluh Ryu.

"Tentu saja kau harus jaga sikap! Kau kan salah satu dari pengawas markas rahasia selatan!" Seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Kami semua menoleh, ternyata cewek itu. Karin membetulkan letak kaca matanya, "Ryu, ternyata kau di sini. Ayo cepat, Orochimaru sudah menunggu kita." Perintahnya.

Ryu menghela napas, lalu memandangku. "Sampai jumpa, Sayang, kita ketemu lagi nanti." Setelah itu dia mendekati Karin. "Omong-omong, Karin, aku tidak suka nada bicaramu yang sok perintah-perintah seperti itu."

Karin memandang Ryu dengan sikap menantang. "Lalu kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Ya, aku tidak terima diatur-atur olehmu."

Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan, seakan sudah siap tempur. Aku kadang heran dengan dinamika di antara pengawas markas rahasia selatan ini, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil tapi selalu saja ribut seperti ini. Aku selalu berpikir itu karena sikap keduanya yang keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan. Hal-hal remeh bahkan bisa membuat mereka berdua berdebat panjang.

Karin membenciku sejak pertama bertemu, berbeda dengan Ryu yang selalu bersikap manis. Aku sudah mulai bisa mempercayai Ryu, tapi tidak untuk nona rambut merah galak satu itu.

"Karin! Ryu! Hentikan!" Hardik Sasuke dengan nada jengah. Suaranya tidak keras, tapi sanggup membuat mereka berdua menoleh. "Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing. Temui Orochimaru saja sana, dia sudah menunggu kalian."

"Ba-baiklah, jika Sasuke bilang begitu." Karin langsung buru-buru meninggalkan tempat ini sambil tersipu-sipu.

Dasar genit!

Sementara Ryu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sial kau, Sasuke! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghabisi cewek besar mulut itu."

"Ryu, sudah sana pergi. Kau mau kena marah Orochimaru karena sudah membuat dia menunggu lama?" Aku ikut-ikutan menyuruh Ryu supaya cepat-cepat pergi.

"Baiklah, jika Sakura bilang begitu." Dengan riang Ryu berjalan mengikuti Karin.

"Mereka berdua itu sebenarnya mirip." Gumamku sepeninggal keduanya.

"Hn."

"Ah iya." Aku langsung teringat. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus mengobati lukamu. Coba kulihat dulu?"

Sasuke memandang tangannya yang luka sana-sini dengan malas. "Hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah."

"Luka kecil itu jika tidak ditangani dengan baik bisa menjadi luka besar. Ayo, sini kuobati." Tanpa perstujuannya, aku menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke mengikutiku tanpa banyak bicara. Dan untuk kali ini, dia membiarkanku terus menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan langsung bilang, _"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, lepaskan aku."_ Tapi sekarang dia tak keberatan aku menggandengnya.

Aku boleh berharap, kan?

Kami lalu sampai di kamarnya. Kamar ini tidak beda dari kamar yang lain, sunyi, senyap, gelap. Yah, apa yang memangnya diharapkan dari markas Orochimaru?

Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur, di samping Sasuke, dan mulai mengobati lukanya. Memang benar, tidak terlalu parah. Tapi tak kuizinkan ada satu luka pun di tubuhnya. Apa gunanya aku belajar mati-matian _ninjutsu_ medis, tentu saja aku melakukan itu semua hanya demi dia. Untuk menolongnya apa bila dia terluka. Tak ada lagi alasan lain.

Hening.

Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Memang selalu seperti ini, Sasuke tidak pernah bicara jika aku sedang mengobatinya. Dia cenderung lebih pendiam, aku jadi merasa segan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Sakura."

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya, sangat jarang sekali dia memulai suatu pembicaraan saat sedang diobati. "Eh, ya?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Ryu?" Tanyanya datar.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan Ryu? "Ryu itu anak yang menyebalkan, suka seenaknya sendiri, kasar, serampangan..." Aku mencurahkan segala pendapatku tentang Ryu pada Sasuke. "Tapi, dia kuat. Kuakui itu."

Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Ya, dia kuat." Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Tapi tentu saja lebih kuat Sasuke-_kun_." Aku buru-buru menambahkan, takut dia berpikir macam-macam. "Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih kuat selain dirimu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Kalau aku dan dia bertarung, menurutmu siapa yang menang?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh." Gumamku.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, itu..." Aku menggigit bibir. Jika ini adalah orang lain selain Ryu, aku dengan mudah bisa memberikan jawabannya. Tapi pemuda satu itu dengan imunitasnya terhadap _sharingan_ Sasuke jelas tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja."Memangnya kau punya rencana untuk melawannya, sampai bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Bagus, kalau begitu jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertarung dengannya." Tandasku.

"Dan kenapa harus begitu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku hanyaa tidak ingin kau terluka." Jawabku pelan.

"Jadi menurutmu Ryu yang akan menang?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Sanggahku.

"Lalu maksudmu apa?" Sasuke makin memojokkanku. "Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Ugh, kenapa di saat Sasuke mengajakku bicara, dia malah membicarakan hal bodoh seperti ini. "Baik, kau yang akan menang. Ryu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu. Puas?" Ujarku sebal.

Sasuke menarik sedikit garis bibirnya, nyaris saja bisa disebut senyuman. "Bahkan walau tubuhnya imun terhadap _s__haringan_?"

"Ya, walau _s__haringan_ tidak berguna di hadapannya, kau tetap yang terkuat." Jawabku masih dengan nada kesal. "Kau masih punya _r__akiri_ dan pedang _k__usanagi_."

Dan kau masih punya aku.

Tentunya itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

"Aku jadi makin ingin bertarung dengannya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan bertarung dengannya, _please_!" Seruku frustasi.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Oke, jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi."

"Terima kasih." Desisku.

Lalu kembali hening. Aku sudah malas untuk mengajaknya bicara, begitu juga Sasuke. Luka di tangannya kini sudah selesai kuobati, telah tertutup dengan sempurna. Aku tersenyum puas, melihat aku kembali berhasil melindunginya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Aku memberitahunya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Hn."

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, selamat sore, Sasuke-kun." Aku pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notes: **Ryu, I love you with all my heart, tapi sampai sekarang saya lupa tujuan kamu diciptakan untuk apa... #mikirkeras Dia OC yang asik untuk ditulis sih, yah diliat nanti lah #fir eniwei the infamous scene-nya saya cut ya hahaa, pengen fokus pake 1st POV aja :) ini tulisan saya 4 tahun lalu, jika ada kesalahan monggo dikoreksi. Saya hanya membenarkan typo tanpa berani ngotak-ngatik diksi alay ini .-.


	5. Chapter 4: My Favorite Mistake

_A/N: _

_Akhirnya setelah selesai dengan Ulum dan UN nih fic di apdet juga *sigh* doakan nilainya bagus ya..._

_Thx bagi yg jadiin fav dan alert, luv u all guys XD_

_Oia kayaknya semua yg nge review pada nanya hormon apa ya. Oke kujawab aja.._

_Hormon TESTOSTERON sodara-sodara –tereak pake TOA-_

_Tapi tenang kawan-kawan, ga bakal rated M kok. Author masih 14 lhoo, masih suci otaknya, belom pervert (belom?)_

_Yak itu aja, semoga puas dng chap ini_

_p.s. :_

_mohon resapi baik-baik tiap kata-kata sakura di chap ini ya *nodong pake AK-47 nya Hiruma*_

_ada kalimat yang kesannya sederhana, tapi cukup penting untuk chap2 selanjutnya_

_bacanya pelan-pelan aja, resapi baik-baik tiap kata-katanya *maksa bgt sih nih author*_

_dan ada baeknya nyetel lagu your guardian angel nya the red jumpsuit apparatus pas baca chap ini *bagi yg ga punya, sana gih download dulu* -dihajar-_

_udahlah author banyak bacot, silakan dibaca chap ini._

* * *

**-4-**

**My ****Favourite Mistake**

* * *

Sudah jam 10.30 malam. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu di sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap—penerangannya hanya beberapa lilin, tidak bisa dibilang terang. Mungkin sudah 1 jam lebih aku berdiri disini, apa dia masih belum selesai juga? Tapi entah mengapa, walau harus menunggunya selama apapun, aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan. Aku memegang perutku yang dari tadi berbunyi. Yeah, aku lapar dan lelah, tapi tetap setia menunggunya.

Hingga kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Muncul sosok tinggi bermata Onyx keluar dari situ. Aku menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilku.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut melihatku. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabku ringan.

Mata onyx itu memandangku tajam. "Untuk apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, hanya ingin saja." Yeah, memang benar. Jika kau tanya apa keinginanku, jawabanku adalah bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke. _Selamanya_. "Oh iya, kau belum makan kan? Ayo kita makan." Ajakku.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau belum makan?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Yeah, belum."

"Sudah selarut ini, dan kenapa baru mau makan sekarang?" Sasuke masih melanjutkan 'hujan' pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu." Jawabku jujur.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di keningnya. "Hanya agar bisa makan bersamaku, kau sampai menunggu selarut ini?"

"Err iya." Aku jadi merasa diinterogasi olehnya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Hm, aku hanya ingin makan jika bersamamu." Jawabku seadanya. "Jika tidak bersamamu, rasanya nafsu makanku hilang."

Aku memang tidak mengharapkan seorang Sasuke akan memerah ketika mendengarku mengatakannya. Tapi apa tidak bisa sedikit saja—sedikit, benar-benar hanya sedikit—Sasuke salah tingkah. Entah terbuat dari apa hati manusia di sebelahku ini.

"Untuk itu juga kau menungguku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cobalah makan tanpa diriku, rasanya toh sama saja. Aku akan lebih sering berlatih sampai larut malam, jangan tunggu aku lagi. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang di salahkan jika sampai membuatmu sakit."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kok." Elakku. "Lagipula mana mungkin aku sakit." Aku menambahkan.

Sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja." Kataku tak sabar sambil menarik tangannya. Rasanya sekarang aku jadi lebih berani untuk menggenggam tangannya, dan Sasuke juga tidak keberatan lagi kurasa. Yah, kurasa.

.

.

Kami berjalan menuju ruangan yang paling ujung. Sebenarnya itu bukan ruang makan, hanya tempat dimana ada sebuah meja cukup besar dan kursi cukup banyak, sehingga bisa di pakai untuk makan, walau bisa juga digunakan untuk keperluan lain.

Ketika kami hendak memasuki ruangan itu, di depan sana sudah ada dua sosok yang mendadak muncul. Ryu dan Karin.

"APA-APAAN ITU?" Teriak Ryu tiba-tiba begitu melihatku dan Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Tanyaku mencoba sabar. Yah, harus ekstra sabar jika menghadapi cowok ini.

Ryu menunjuk dengan tangannya. "Kalian pegangan tangan??!!!"

"Hah? Sasuke dan Sakura pegangan tangan?" Karin-si genit-ikut memandang yang ditunjuk Ryu.

Secara otomatis kami berdua melepaskan pegangan itu. Aku memerah sesaat. "Bukan apa-apa kok." Sanggahku.

Ryu memasang tampang dramatis. "Oh Sakura, tega sekali kau mengkhianati cintaku. Aku tahu jarak antara markas rahasia selatan dengan markas Orochimaru memang jauh, tapi semudah itukah hatimu berpaling ke Sasuke." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sendu, lalu berbalik ke Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku tak percaya kau menusukku dari belakangku seperti ini. Kukira kita teman."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dengan cowok ajaib di hadapanku ini. Tingkahnya tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Cara bicaranya seenaknya. Emosinya naik-turun. Sifatnya bisa berubah total setiap saat. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia pantas dijuluki 'Raja Drama'.

"Okay, cukup dramanya Ryu." Geramku sebal. Dan di sampingku, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam mata onyx nya. Ingat, Sharingan tidak berguna di depan cowok ini, jadi untuk apa susah-susah menggunakan Sharingan untuk memelototinya.

Ryu nyengir lebar. "Ah, kalian berdua tidak asyik diajak bercanda." Ujarnya geli. Yeah, semua kalimat-kalimat memuakkannya tadi hanyalah bagian dari dramanya saja. Tidak lebih.

"Untuk apa selarut ini kalian masih disini?" Tanyaku mengacuhkan Ryu.

"Tentu saja sama seperti kalian, aku juga belum makan lho." Kata Ryu dengan nada bangga yang berlebihan. "Aku menunggumu Sakura."

"Aku juga belum makan." Karin ikut-ikutan.

Ryu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Karin. "Kau kan sudah makan tadi, untuk apa makan lagi? Dasar cewek rakus gendut!" Ejek Ryu.

Karin memasang tatapan membunuh ke Ryu. "Diam atau kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja." Balas Ryu enteng.

Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kalian berdua berisik." Gumamnya datar, tapi tentu saja mampu menghentikan ocehan Ryu dan Karin. "Aku ingin makan, bukan melihat pertarungan kalian berdua." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung memasuki ruangan makan. Aku membuntutinya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Kalau mau makan malam, mestinya kalian makan dari tadi." Gerutu Mizuki, petugas konsumsi di markas Orochimaru. "Sekarang yang tersisa hanya bento, makan saja dan jangan protes." Tambahnya.

Dia pria tua gendut yang cukup baik. Agak kasihan sebenarnya dia harus terbangun malam-malam begini hanya untuk memberi makan 4 remaja kelaparan (yang 2 lagi sebenarnya diragukan apakah benar-benar lapar atau tidak).

"Maaf Paman Mizuki, kami banyak urusan sehingga baru bisa makan tengah malam." Aku mewakili kami berempat untuk meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan membungkuk begitu nona Sakura." Kata Paman Mizuki merasa tidak enak. "Ng, nona Karin, bukannya anda tadi sudah makan? Ah, tapi sudahlah tak penting." Paman Mizuki lalu keluar dari ruang makan.

Kami lalu memakan bento itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sasuke, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." Seru Ryu sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Kami baru saja selesai makan.

"Hn."

Ryu melirik Karin dengan ujung matanya. "Karin, pergi sana!! Aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke saja." Usirnya kasar.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengusir Sakura kan?" Tudingnya sambil menunjukku.

"Sasuke dan Sakura itu satu paket, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kau itu orang luar!! Pergi sana!!" Usir Ryu lagi. Aku sedikit kaget mendengar Ryu mengatakan itu, wow dia bisa manis juga.

"Huh, terserah. Seperti aku tertarik saja dengan omongan kalian." Serunya ketus seraya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Ryu memastikan sampai Karin keluar ruangan, lalu dia diam sesaat. "Hm, ya dia tidak akan dengar percakapan kita."

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa Ryu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Ryu berdehem. "Okay, aku akan langsung bicara pada intinya." Ujarnya serius. "Sasuke, kapan kau akan membunuh Orochimaru?"

Aku memandang Ryu heran. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Kalau sampai ada yang dengar bagaimana?

"Secepatnya." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Dengar, kau harus membunuhnya. HARUS. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengambil tubuhmu. Jika kau tidak bertindak duluan, kau yang akan terbunuh olehnya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tak perlu kau beri tahu juga aku tahu." Gumam Sasuke. "Aku akan membunuhnya. Pasti."

Ryu tersenyum puas. "Kupegang kata-katamu. Lebih cepat lebih baik ya, kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu Ryu, kita harus lihat keadaan dulu." Protesku.

Ryu mengangguk. "Yeah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat mati."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ryu tertawa. "Maaf-maaf saja ya, aku terlalu malas untuk menghabisi Orochimaru. Lebih baik kuserahkan saja padamu. Biar aku yang jadi penonton." Jawabnya santai. "Lagipula, yang bisa membunuhnya hanya kau saja."

"Emm, sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan masalah 'membunuh Orochimaru' di tempat seperti ini. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai ada yang dengar." Kataku mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu benar, jangan bicarakan ini lagi." Gumamnya tegas. "Kalian berdua cepatlah tidur, sudah larut."

Ryu menguap. "Hoooahm, benar juga, sudah hampir tengah malam. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Sakura." Secara mendadak tiba-tiba Ryu mengecup keningku.

Aku bagai tersengat aliran listrik. "R-Ryu—"

Ryu nyengir melihat reaksiku. "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya, mana mungkin aku mengharapkan kau duluan yang memberiku ciuman selamat malam. Gerakan pertama itu penting lho." Ujarnya tanpa dosa. "aku tidur dulu ya." Dan detik itu juga sosok itu menghilang.

Aku masih dilanda shock, hingga kemudian Sasuke menegurku. "Sakura."

"Eh, ya." Aku menoleh, mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin.

Dia diam sesaat, seakan ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Matanya menatapku, kami saling berpandangan. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan _'Ada apa?'_. Sementara Sasuke mendadak membuang muka dan menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung menghadapi perubahan tingkahnya.

"Terjadi lagi." Gumamnya pelan tanpa memandangku.

Aku makin bingung. "Hah? Apa yang terjadi lagi?"

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Lupakan saja." Ujarnya. "Sudah larut, tidurlah."

Aku mengangguk dan bangun dari tempat duduk. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jangan—terlalu dekat dengan Ryu." Suaranya terdengar tertahan. Ada emosi di balik suara dinginnya. "_Please_."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa juga yang mau berdekatan dengan dia? "Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya." Ujarku cuek.

"Kau tidak mengerti poinnya." Gumam Sasuke.

Aku memandangnya bingung. "Lalu apa poinnya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidurlah."

Semakin malam semakin membingungkan saja, kepalaku rasanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk diajak berpikir. "Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Di sepanjang lorong, tidak henti-hentinya aku menguap. Memang sudah larut sekali. Tapi aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi ; Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ryu.

Hm, kenapa aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Ryu? Okay, bukan berarti aku ingin dekat dengannya. Aku hanya penasaran. Sejauh ini, menurutku Ryu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dianggap teman oleh Sasuke selama di markas Orochimaru. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah menyuruhku jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Apa karena Sasuke tidak menyukai Ryu? Hm, tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, selama ini mereka selalu akur. Ryu tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu memancing emosi Sasuke, atau sering tarpancing dengan kata-kata dingin Sasuke. Ryu itu _easy going_, dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak membencinya. Tapi kenapa ketika mengatakan itu tadi, suaranya terdengar penuh kebencian?

Ah entahlah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Lebih baik tidur dulu, pikirkan lagi besok. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan bersiap menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

"Selamat malam Sakura."

Mataku langsung terbuka selebar-lebarnya. "GYAAAA." Teriakku histeris.

Aku tak percaya dengan sosok yang kulihat. Ryu duduk dengan manis di tempat tidurku sambil menyilangkan telunjuknya di bibir. Aku benar-benar muak melihat orang ini, rasanya aku jadi mengerti mengapa Sasuke menyuruhku untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dengan cepat aku mendekati Ryu dan maju untuk menghajarnya. Tapi desiran angin bagai menjadi perisainya, melindunginya dari tinju mematikanku.

Ryu memegang tanganku dan menurunkannya. "Ck ck ck, tangan sehalus ini tak seharusnya di pakai untuk menghajar sesorang, Sakura. Tadi itu berbahaya lho, nyaris aku kena." Ujarnya santai.

"Diam kau, aku ingin menghajarmu sekarang!" Geramku sambil menepis tangannya. "Untuk apa kau ada di kamarku malam-malam begini BAKA!!! Dasar cowok tak punya etika!!" Bentakku sambil menghujaninya dengan pukulan.

Ryu dengan kerepotan menahan setiap pukulanku. "Sakura, tenangkan dirimu." Katanya ketakutan. "Ya ampun, kalau sampai kena satu pukulan wajahku bisa hancur." Gumamnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba angin kencang menerjangku. Aku terdorong mundur, menghentikan pukulanku. Ya, inilah kekuatannya, mengendalikan angin. Bahkan dengan hanya menggerakkan sedikit tangannya, dia bisa mengendalikan angin sesuka hati. Kau bisa bayangkan kemampuannya seperti Gaara yang bisa mengendalikan pasir.

"Tenang, okay?" Pinta Ryu memohon.

Aku akhirnya mengangguk.

Ryu tersenyum. "Maaf sebelumnya karena masuk ke kamarmu seenaknya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padamu."

"Apa?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

Ryu berlutut di depanku dan menggenggam tangan kananku. "Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Aku melotot kaget mendengarnya. "HAH??!! Ryu, kau gila ya?" Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Ya, aku tergila-gila padamu." Balasnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentakku. "Kita ini baru 15, belum waktunya memikirkan yang seperti itu."

Ryu kembali berdiri sambil bicara dengan tenang. "Bagiku, usia 15 adalah usia dimana kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan seperti itu." Ujarnya. "Sakura, jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Kita akan keluar dari markas ini. Tidak akan ada lagi pertempuran, kita akan hidup tenang di desa terpencil lain. Karena itu, kumohon---"

"Ryu, kau serius?" Potongku tak percaya.

Ryu tersenyum kecut. "Apa ini seperti bercanda?"

Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

Lalu mendadak hening. Ryu memandangku datar, aku tahu dia menunggu jawabanku. Aku membuka mulut, tapi lalu menutupnya. _Kami-sama_, aku harus menjawab apa? Menolaknya, ya tentu saja. Tapi kenapa sepertinya terdapat ketulusan di setiap kata-katanya tadi yang membuatku ragu.

"Ryu, aku---maaf, aku---"

"Sudah, tak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu, aku tahu itu." Gumamnya, ada kesedihan di nada suaranya yang selama ini tak pernah kudengar. Rasanya menyakitkan mendengarnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kenapa walau kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, kau tetap mengatakannya? Kenapa kau masih tetap mencintaiku?"

"Apa salahnya berharap?" Balasnya datar.

"Berhentilah berharap." Tandasku. "Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Ryu tersenyum. "Kubalikkan kata-kata itu padamu. Kau sendiri juga berhentilah mengharapkan Sasuke."

Aku memandangnya tajam. "Ryu, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berharap Sasuke akan membalas perasaanku."

Ryu diam sesaat, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Hah?" Gumamnya akhirnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin membalas cintaku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkan Sasuke membalas perasaan itu. Selama dia ada di sampingku, mengizinkanku tetap di sisinya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan hanya berada di dekatnya."

"Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau buat dalam hidupmu." Ujar Ryu pelan.

Aku tersentak. Salah? Benarkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir itu memang benar. Cinta yang kurasakan pada Sasuke adalah cinta yang menyakitkan, cinta yang terus memberi luka. Tawa dan tangis di saat yang sama. Walau begitu aku menikmatinya. Karena aku tahu, selama dia di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Mencintai Sasuke akan menjadi kesalahan favoritku.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak melihat yang lainnya selain orang itu. Yang ada di kepalamu hanyalah dirinya. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah terus bersamanya, melihatnya, menjaganya, melindunginya, tidak membiarkannya terluka, membuatnya selalu tersenyum, hidupmu seakan hanya untuknya. Walau terus bersamanya hanya membawmu mendekati kematian sekalipun. Tapi bagimu harus mati sekalipun tidak apa-apa, karena kau mencintainya dan mau melakukan apa saja hanya untuknya. Itulah yang kurasakan.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its okay, its okay, its okay_

Ketika aku memejamkan mataku, yang kulihat hanya wajahnya. Ketika aku menutup telingaku, yang kudengar hanya suaranya. Ketika aku menghembuskan nafas, tersebut namanya di setiap nafasku.

Sasuke.

Tak terasa airmataku jatuh. Kenapa sesakit ini rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku rela jika harus mendaki gunung setinggi apapun, atau menyelami samudera sedalam apapun hanya untuknya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah membalas perasaanku?

Pernahkah kau merasa salah dalam mencintai seseorang? Jika ya, kau sama denganku. Tapi mungkin kau akan langsung menghindari cinta itu, kau tidak ingin terluka. Tapi, aku tidak seperti itu. Walau rasanya sakit bukan main, aku tak akan pernah lari dari cinta ini.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi, aku keterlaluan." Suara lembut Ryu menyadarkanku.

Aku menggeleng sambil menghapus airmataku. "Tak apa Ryu, kau benar."

"Tapi biar kau tau kau salah sekalipun, kau tetap mencintainya. Ternyata masih ada saja orang bodoh sepertimu." Ejeknya.

Aku tertawa. "Dan kau mencintai orang bodoh ini." Balasku.

Ryu nyengir. "Justru aku berusaha membuatmu pintar dengan memintamu menerima cintaku, tapi rasanya gagal."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, masih tertawa. Lalu suaraku berubah serius. "Ryu, sebaiknya kau segera melupakanku. Aku sangat mengerti sakitnya mencintai tanpa dicintai, dan aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakan sakitnya perasaan itu lebih dalam lagi."

Ryu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, aku ini memang pada dasarnya orang yang keras kepala." Ujarnya santai.

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak tanggung sakit hatimu ya." Godaku.

Ryu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan minta ganti rugi sakit hatiku kok. Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri."

Aku kembali tertawa, ternyata Ryu orang yang menyenangkan juga. "Ah, sudahlah aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk."

"Tidurlah, aku akan pergi." Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kau juga harus segera tidur."

Ryu tersenyum, "Ya, selamat tidur."

"Ng, Ryu." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh. "Ya?"

Aku menggigigit bibirku. "Mmm, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ujarku penuh penyesalan sambil membungkuk padanya.

"Hey, tak perlu minta maaf seperti itulah. Cinta itu memang kejam, harus saling menyakiti." Ucap Ryu menenangkanku. "Lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja kok walau kau menolakku. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri atau sejenisnya?."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tentu tidak. Sudahlah, sana tidur."

Ryu tersenyum sekilas padaku, lalu dalam sekejap dia menghilang.

Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau merasakan perasaan yang aneh kan?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau tidak tahu perasaan apa itu kan?"

"Hn."

"Kuberi tahu ya, kau itu cemburu."

Detik itu juga pedang Kusanagi menempel di leher Ryu.

.

.

**To be Continued**

_A/N: _

_Gomen gomen kalau chap ini aneh banget, __ngebut sih bikinnya, dan duh lebay nya kumat lagi :( _

_FYI nih chap terpanjang yg pernah kubikin lho *bangga mode on* –tepuk tangan sendiri- yah ga papa lah, panjang-panjang dikit_

_Di chap ini aku nyempilin lagi liriknya Your Guardian Angel, krn menurutku bakal lebih ngena, dpt feel nya ga? kalo ngga ya aku gagal XDDD bagi yg dapet feel nya, makasih bgt..._

_Gomen bagi yg merasa Ryu kebanyakan dan ga suka sama dia, coz dari awal aku udah ngasih tau klo peran dia penting. Sasu dikit ya? Haha biarlah...nanti jg banyak kok_

Ups sampe lupa, nih balesan review, aku sibuk banget sih kemaren2 jadi baru bisa dibales sekarang, gomen *dasar sok sibuk XDDD*

**M4****yura** : Suka Ryu? Waah makasih, aku juga suka –di tendang- hehe thx reviewnya

**Di****llia-chan** : kelupaan jelasinnya, jadi posisi sakura itu ada di sebelahnya sasu, kan dia lagi ngobatin tangannya, bukan dibelakangnya. Makanya saku bisa ngeliat tampangnya sasu. Mohon dimengerti ya XDD

**Hyuu-chan** : Oh jelas bakal ada dong ^^, itu bakal jadi salah satu konfliknya.

**Cherry****89** : Hmm apa sasu terlihat cemburu disini? Aku udah usahain supaya jadi konflik cinta segitiga antara mereka, hehe semoga puas ya^^ Rada susah klo buat sasu cemburu, dia ga mungkin jealous nya terang-terangan, nanti malah OOC berat XD

**Time****h** : Begitu UN kelar, bener2 langsung ku apdet nih. Kamu juga cepetan apdet yg waltz dong^^

Bagi yang merasa belom di reply reviewnya atau malah udah di reply tapi kutulis lagi disitu, maaaaf banget. Kadang aku suka lupa mana yg udah di rep atau belum *aduh, author bego* maklumi aja ya, lain waktu bakal di rep langsung deh ^^

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_TINGGALKANLAH JEJAKMU DI FIC INI, BUAT SANG AUTHOR TAU KALAU KAU MEMBACA FIC INI, JANGAN CUMA JADI SILENT READER. REVIEW SEGALA MACAM PASTI KUTERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI^^. JADI, SEKALI LAGI..._

_REVIEEEWWW!!! –tereak pake TOA- _

_(Fic ini keknya miskin review yee) *pundung di pojokan* _

_P.s. : ada yg pernah maen Rune factory frontier di wii ga? Bikin fic nya yok ^^_


End file.
